dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6 (manga)
"The Perfumer" is the 6th chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga. It's divided into four parts. Hugh and Dalian go to the capital to buy some fried breads when an eccentric young woman asks for their help. Fiona is a talented perfumer and daughter of Mr. Famenias, the president of a popular cosmetic company, who is revealed to have ties with the mafia.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 6. __TOC__ Summary Part I A servant brings a sandwich to a long-haired, young woman with a heightened sense of smell. She can tell the mayonnaise used to make the sandwich is three days old. After asking about her father’s whereabouts, she can also smell the lie told by the servant, who affirms he has been busy with consultations. In an alley, a black-haired man holds a bloodied knife and complains about the smell of human blood. At least three bodies are lying on the ground next to him. He produces a bottle and rejoices at the scent of its perfume. From a fire escape above, a man wearing a hat informs him about his next job. Noss asks if it will have a better smell. The second man, while smoking a cigar, ensures Noss will like it. After all, the former’s boss is requesting the recipe to Noss’ favorite. They leave together after the man with the hat throws his cigar to start a fire and destroy the evidence. Hugh and Dalian were waiting in line since early morning. They finally get a table inside the establishment which offers sough-after fried breads. Dalian hits Hugh with a book, mad because he doesn’t recognize the qualities of the local fried bread. They go to the counter to purchase all they can, when a long-haired woman starts a commotion, sniffing at everyone. She smells Hugh and concludes he’s a good person. The young woman asks for his help, while Dalian is trying to focus on the fried breads. The latter eventually loses her temper and pushes the woman away. The stranger eventually cries for being ignored. Hugh only helps her when three men appear to take her. He tosses one of them to the floor, as he was being too rough with the woman, and threatens to call the police. The other two discuss about using a prototype. They throw what appears to be a grenade. Hugh tells Dalian to hold her breath, as a white smoke is released from the bomb. He holds her tight until he realizes there’s no danger. The men have thrown a non-lethal stink bomb secretly developed by their company, a huge perfumer maker. While Dalian is complaining about the terrible smell, the woman passes out. According to the Famenias Company employee, Fiona is the best perfumer in England. Dalian's fried breads.jpg|Dalian wants all the fried breads she can buy. Fiona is chased.jpg|Fiona is chased by the Famenias Company employees. Stink bomb.jpg|A Famenias Company employee throws a stink bomb. Fiona faints.jpg|Fiona faints. Part II While Fiona is in her bath, her father, the Famenias Company president, receives Hugh and Dalian to apologize for the problem and compensate them for their fried breads. He affirms Fiona is an artist who is ignorant about the real world and difficult to deal with. When Dalian questions about his company, the president proudly shows them the Blue Trance, Famenias flagship product and the most luxurious perfume in England. Upstairs, employees are preparing furniture to move out. After a difficult period, the Blue Trance success allowed them to return to a better spot. The president takes his leave when one of his employees informs him that the Padauk Company men are waiting for him. While Dalian eats her fried breads, Hugh reflects about the mentioning of the Padauk Company. A trading company on the surface, rumors say it’s in fact a crime syndicate involved in smuggling and blackmailing. Rather than the mafia, what bothers Dalian are the perfumes produced by the company. Meanwhile, an employee working upstairs looks for an important black book containing the record of the Famenias Company formulations. Fiona leaves the bath, keeping the Padmagandha nearby. From a window, she can see the meeting between the president and the Padauk Company in the alley nearby. Dalian is suspicious about the Famenias Company logo, which depicts a book. The lock next to her chest shines, reacting to the power of a Phantom Book. Fiona bursts through the door, asking for their help. Dalian proposes to help her escape the building if she shows what’s in her bag. Fiona hesitates, saying her grandfather told her to never show it to anyone. Hugh protects Dalian and Fiona when countless bullets pass through the door. The Padauk Company mobsters enter the room. Vance, the man with the hat, finds out that Hugh and the girls escaped using the fire escape. His partner is worried about how their boss would react knowing they haven’t get their hands on the woman and the book yet after going that far. Because he keeps whining, Vance kills him with his revolver. He’s not worried, having Noss to secure his success. The latter is seen on top of a building, holding his bottle of perfume. Meeting Mr. Famenias.jpg|Hugh and Dalian meet Mr. Famenias. Meeting the mafia.jpg|Fiona witnesses an ominous scene. Parduke2 (manga).jpg|Hugh protects Fiona and Dalian from a shooting. Vans kills.jpg|Vance kills his partner. Hugh is driving his car, taking Dalian and Fiona away from the criminals. The perfumer can tell Dalian had just ate around ten fried breads. Confident in the skills granted by the Padmagandha, she can tell they are good people, even after sensing the gun under Hugh’s coat. Despite having an incredible power, she sees it as the reason behind her misfortunes. Hugh ends up turning into an alley when Noss lands on top of his car. After a crash, Hugh uses his revolver to confront Noss, who is after the Relic recipe. Fiona tries to surrender herself, but Noss, wielding a knife, threatens everyone, showing inhuman strength. Part III Hugh is easily pushed against a wall. The bottle held by Noss contains the Relic, a drug which gives him immense pleasure and incredible abilities. According to Fiona, the Relic is a defective product which she created during her research on Blue Trance. Meanwhile, Dalian is unconscious because of the crash, making Hugh unable to use Phantom Books. Noss steps on his hand before he can reach his revolver. The Padauk Company wants the monopoly on the Relic, selling it as a perfume while avoiding any police inspection. On the other hand, Noss wishes only to keep smelling its scent. Fiona threatens to kill herself if the villain doesn’t stop, being the only person capable of reading the recipe described in the Phantom Book. After thanking Hugh and Dalian, Fiona leaves with Noss to solve the situation herself. Dalian gets angry as soon as she comes to her senses, worried about Hugh’s wounds. After adjusting his bandages, she starts to track the remains of the Phantom Book power in order to find Fiona and Noss. As a key-keeper, Hugh wouldn’t back off, even against a powerful drug cartel. At an improvised laboratory, Vance orders Fiona to produce the Relic. She is supposed to work for the Padauk Company until she dies. The perfumer plans to make a less effective product before escaping. When Vance reaches for the Padmagandha, Fiona affirms she’s the only one allowed to touch it without being consumed. Vance calls for a hostage so he can test her claim. The man has a bag over his head. He’s forced to touch the Phantom Book, which rejects him. Lying incapacitated on the floor, Mr. Famenias apologizes to his daughter. He was dealing with the mafia, looking forward to recover their old building. Because Fiona had stopped the Relic production, Mr. Famenias was selling fakes to the Padauk Company. Following Vance’s orders, Noss attacks the Famenias Company president. The Padmagandha reacts to Fiona, who yells in despair. It seemed as if the mobsters committed suicide before Hugh and Dalian arrived. They find Fiona alive, covered in blood. Fiona's threat.jpg|Fiona threats to kill herself. Phantom Book danger.jpg|The Padmagandha consumes a man. Phantom Book reacts.jpg|The Padmagandha reacts to Fiona's despair. Part IV When Hugh approaches her, he’s attacked by Noss. Hugh purposely lets the man hit him so he can shoot his leg. Noss is delirious, holding a broken glass of Relic. He’s already dead, missing part of his head. He finally collapses on the floor. Fiona also falls because of a serious wound. She confuses Hugh, saying it was her divine punishment. Dalian explains Fiona has used the true power from the Padmagandha to control the mobsters and order them to kill themselves. The Phantom Book granted what she wished after seeing her father being attacked. Fiona asks them to save him. The perfumer was too weak to endure more power from Phantom Books, so Hugh couldn’t heal her. Dalian affirms they would take her to a doctor. Fiona smells her gentle lies just before dying. At the Famenias old building, the president is informed about her daughter’s fate. He shows Fiona’s laboratory to Hugh and Dalian, where she worked to produce a scent which could bring happiness to people. Mr. Famenias regrets for his acts. Hugh and Dalian leave him alone, burning his daughter’s papers so no one else could make the Relic again. The scent produced by the fire brings him the memory from when they had to move away from their home. It was at that moment that Fiona decided to make people happy with her perfumes, so they could go back to their old building. Mr. Famenias mourns his daughter. Meanwhile, Hugh is back in his car with Dalian. He examines the sample of the first perfume produced by Fiona which he received from Mr. Famenias.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Trivia * Dalian is able to track Fiona after she's taken by the Padauk Company by feeling the power of The Scent God's Scripture.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. This method is never mentioned in the original. ** Hugh and Dalian take a bus to reach her location.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. It's probably a double-decker LGOC B-type model, often considered to be the first mass produced bus, originally manufactured and operated by the London General Omnibus Company, designed by British engineer Frank Searle.LGOC B-type. (2016, December 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 23:08, June 7, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=LGOC_B-type&oldid=753595935 The company first used motor buses in 1902, but their last horse-drawn vehicle ran until 1911.London General Omnibus Company. (2017, May 22). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 23:09, June 7, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=London_General_Omnibus_Company&oldid=781571478 ** After the Padauk Company mobsters commit suicide, Hugh and Dalian find Fiona covered in blood.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. The panel seen in the manga, depicting the perfumer showing her tongue, is based on an illustration from the light novel. Fiona's death (light novel).png|Fiona's final moments, light novel version. Fiona final (manga).jpg|Fiona's final moments, manga version. References Category:Manga Chapters